


Popsicle

by AvaKelly



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt <a href="http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/10789.html?thread=3592997">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

Harvey's mouth watered. 

Harvey was already imagining how it would feel on his tongue. The soft ridges, enveloping a harder core, pushing forward and filling his mouth with that unique taste... He swallowed hard, urging said cavity to stop feeling so empty. He cursed inwardly as he rummaged the senior partner's kitchen, looking for something to...

"Oh." He blinked several times, taken aback by his discovery.

Then, he proceeded to extricate the lonely popsicle from its throne in frozen winterland, holding it up by two fingers. He studied it as if it would burn him, until his brain caught up. He choked on the images his dutiful mind provided, then proceeded to cough a little. Thank the justice goddess no one was there to see him.

The popsicle mocked him silently.

Harvey licked his lips.

Well, he was bored and overworked, a little bit of fun couldn't hurt. So lucky his puppy... er, no, associate. Associate, dammit. So, where was he. Oh, right. So lucky his associate was working in his office at this forsaken hour of the night. The rest of the floor being empty did add to crazy thoughts that should be murdered. With an axe. But, apparently, not today. Today making Mike flustered seemed a much better idea. Maybe he was deprived. Yeah, that's it.

Harvey swallowed again.

Making his way back to his office, he set down at the desk quietly. He regarded Mike neck deep in files in the general area of the sofa for a few seconds before fiddling with the wrapper.

When it came off, it was with a swishy sound, not loud enough, but not quiet enough either.

Mike was still absorbed in work.

Then, his burning thirsty lips met the heavenly choir that was the lemon popsicle. Bleh! He refrained from a full-on grimace. This was about Mike. Err... about making a bit of fun at Mike's expense. Yeah.

Nevertheless, the popsicle was refreshing. He opened his lips around its tip, letting it slide slowly in. The sensation was good enough that his eyes fluttered closed for long seconds, while the popsicle disappeared almost entirely in his mouth. He though he heard a noise, but Mike was still concentrating on a file and not looking anywhere else.

Well, time to change tactics. He let the icy treat out with a slurp, then proceeded to lick around it, letting out small huffy moans at times. He went on and on, as the minutes seemed to stretch with the silence, until the tip of his tongue was cold and he was again starving for a hot, hot...

Harvey shuddered.

Not a good road to go on, he thought as he unsuccessfully willed his erection into submission. Stupid Mike and his stupid dick and why was he not wearing underwear while changing his suit in the bathroom and does he never wear... whoa. Stop it right there. Task, focus on task!

He let his lips envelop the popsicle again, then proceeded to happily slide it between them, just halfway, pressing his lips against it until they were cold. He was pretty sure they'd be red already, so he licked at them slowly, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. First the upper lip, tracing its line with the tip of his tongue, wondering how it would feel like after... Gah!

He was startled by Mike sitting on the chair across from him and the plunk of a file he dropped on the desk. To his merit, he didn't let that distract him from the task of making Mike drool... no wait, what was he doing? Ah, here we go.

He leaned with his elbows on the desk and licked again at the popsicle, raising his eyebrows in a silent challenge.

Mike matched his stance, locking his fingers and resting his chin on them. There was a faint trace of amusement on his face as he spoke in a low voice.

"Thirsty, boss?"

Harvey's heart fluttered, making the rest of his blood run south. He hummed around the popsicle that was currently finding its way back in his mouth, making his cheeks hollow out slightly from the suction.

"You know, those lips would look better stretched... on something wider."

The popsicle slid in a little further.

"Something that would feel heavy on your tongue, and rub on it as it went in. Something hot." Mike almost purred.

Harvey's eyes widened at the throb that extended along his thigh and up into his stomach.

"I should get you a mirror. Your mouth looks so delicious like that, filthy with thirst. Your lips are red, bet they're cold. It would feel a million timed better with something... warmer. Something that could fill you up, nice and good, appease your thirst. You'd drink it all, wouldn't you? And then, you'd lick your lips like you have been doing all afternoon." Mike's voice was thick and raspy.

Harvey was breathing hard through his nose, while sucking the life out of the popsicle. He wished it was Mike instead in his mouth. There, he admitted. Happy now?

"If it were me," Mike continued as if he read his mind, "I would fuck that mouth of yours so hard, it would make your jaw pop."

Harvey felt his heart pounding in his ears, his whole body thrumming for release, muscles suddenly stiff in his chair. A small part of his mind had to know, though. Had to be sure that he wasn't imagining the lust that darkened Mike's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered after he released the melting treat.

"Well, Harvey, I though I'd pay you back for earlier, when you put that thing in your mouth and made me come in my pants."

The popsicle fell with a loud plop on the desk, while Harvey lowered his forehead into his palms.

"Oh, fuck." He shuddered.

That suit was ruined, alright.

~

He later found out that Mike had an oral fixation. That is, Harvey's mouth fixation. And incredible stamina.

Harvey's jaw ached.


End file.
